


Twisted Ivy Boarding School

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boarding School AU, Cunnilingus, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/F, Fem!Hux, Femlux, Femslash, Fisting, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Kylo Ren, kylo ren is a size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: What happens when you cross lesbians and boarding school?Shameless, ridiculous porn, that's what.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 23





	Twisted Ivy Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is named Andromeda. This is because I fucking said so.  
> Unfortunately, Hux does not have a cat. She does, however, get lots of pussy.  
> Hux plays lacrosse. This is also because I said so.  
> \- Writer Ethanol

The transition from public high school to a private boarding school in the countryside was surprisingly more confusing than it was difficult.  
The campus was beautiful, almost as old as Bennie’s entire hometown. The lawns were beautifully green, the paths made of bumpy cobblestone that nearly made her trip over her shoes. All she knew was the number of her room, the hall it was on, and that she had a roommate.  
Looking around, she managed to find the building without too much difficulty. It was red brick, with a well-maintained exterior and sharp roof peaks for when it inevitably snowed. Windows lined the halls in five layers, and there was a bronze plaque on the door that simply said residential in large lettering.  
After climbing two flights of stairs and walking halfway down a hall, Bennie found herself outside of room 315. There was a name neatly scrawled on a two-layered plate to the right of the door, reading _Andromeda Hux_. She assumed that had to be her roommate’s name--she only hoped the woman wasn’t as pretentious as her name made her sound.  
Bennie pulled out her key before she paused, simply trying the doorknob. It turned without too much difficulty, and she headed inside without a second thought. It seemed that she was alone at the moment, and she began to unpack her bag into the small dresser on her side of the room. The other side already had the bed made, and had a handful of personal items on top of the dresser, including some perfume and a laptop. It didn’t give her very much to go by, unfortunately, so she supposed she would have to wait for this Andromeda girl to come back.  
Bennie had been unpacked and settling for about half an hour when the door opened again, making her look up from where she was messaging her mother. Almost instantly, she found herself staring. It seemed she was in for some deep shit.  
The girl coming into her room couldn’t be any shorter than six feet in stature. She was ginger, and wearing a pencil skirt that went halfway down her thigh with a light grey blouse tucked in. Even her makeup was perfect-- blood red lipstick and a wing of eyeliner that seemed sharp enough to cut paper. The ginger-- _Andromeda_ , Bennie reminded herself-- stared right back at her for a few moments before offering a smile that she could only describe as predatory.  
“Well, hello, there.” Andromeda said, breaking the silence between the two girls. When Bennie failed to respond, she took it as an invitation to keep speaking. “I’m Andromeda. You can call me that, or you can just call me Hux. And you are?”  
Eventually, Bennie managed to bring herself to respond, clearing her throat. “Um, Bennie. Solo. Bennie Solo.” She stammered through her name with difficulty, clearing her throat and pausing to process what she wanted to say. Andromeda looked at her expectantly the entire time. “I’m, uh, a transfer student. From the States. I guess you’re my roommate?”  
“That I am, yes.” She said, walking over to the other bed and sitting down. She crossed her legs, giving Bennie a moment to observe that despite her slight frame, she was a well-muscled woman, making her wonder what she did outside of classes. “I’ve gone here since I started secondary school. Boarding takes a bit of getting used to, but I expect you’ll adjust fine.”  
Bennie didn’t think she had ever heard such a wonderful accent outside of the movies. Andromeda was what she would describe as deliciously Irish, and her red hair only complimented it. She almost certainly would die from attraction before the end of the week-- unfortunately, with her luck, the ginger girl would only care for men, or Bennie would just so happen to not be her type.  
“It isn’t very nice to ignore people when they talk to you, Bennie.” Hux’s voice broke into her train of thought, the ginger crossing her arms and looking pointedly at the girl. The sharp look into her eyes made Bennie want to curl in on herself and hide-- no human being should look that attractive while she was actively scolding someone else. It wasn’t even remotely fair.  
“Sorry, I’m just tired.” She said, making up an excuse as quickly as she could. “Is there, like… a copy of the schedule we run on, or anything like that? I’m not used to the whole structured lifestyle thing.”  
“Class periods are separated by bells. Breakfast is at seven every morning, lunch at one-thirty, and dinner is served from five to seven. The rest of your schedule is up to your courses and any activities you choose to attend. There are church services on Sundays starting at nine, if that’s the sort of thing you’re into.”  
Hux spoke very casually, as if she had explained this a hundred times to other girls at the school. “You’ll learn your way around the campus within the next couple of weeks. I doubt any of the teachers will be particularly mean to you, but do try to get your bearings before the semester begins. They won’t tolerate tardiness just because you’re new.”  
Bennie found herself nodding along, unsure if she was actually processing the information or just desperately wishing Hux would keep talking. She was utterly mesmerised by the way the other girl sounded when she spoke, and how sharp and bossy she was absolutely did not contribute to what little self confidence Bennie had.  
Unfortunately for her, Hux seemed to have decided to be quiet, leaning back on her bed and scrolling through some sort of article on her phone. The next time she heard anything from her, the ginger was helping to direct her from their room to the dining hall.  
“It depends on what day it is and the time of year. Food tends to be seasonal, and they try to follow what’s appropriate for the season. You won’t find things like barbecued meats when it isn’t summertime, we’ll get a lot of soups and stews in the winter… things of that nature.”  
Once more, Bennie found herself nodding along, unsure of what to say until she saw something she never could have imagined in America.  
“Hux? Is that a smoking area?” She said, knowing she probably sounded like a little girl seeing teenagers at the mall for the first time.  
“Yes.” Andromeda gave her a curious look, unsure as to why Bennie seemed so utterly surprised by that. “It isn’t used often, but they don’t care enough to take it out.”  
“That wasn’t allowed, where I used to live.” Bennie admitted, shaking her head and lightly rubbing her arm. “If someone even had cigarettes or a lighter on campus we got detention.”  
“Smoking is a much bigger deal in America than it is in Europe.” Andromeda nodded in agreement, opening a door for the brunette. “Here, you can sit with my friend group. If you make a group of your own, you can join them, but you can stay with us for now.” She said, nodding and leading Bennie to a section of a long table. There sat a blonde girl and two brunettes, laughing and talking with one another. One of the girls was chatting to someone on her right, and Bennie sat next to Hux when the ginger took a place across from the blonde.  
“That’s Phasma. The girl on her left is her girlfriend Taka, and the girl on her right is her other girlfriend, Rey. They’ve been a threesome for years, they’re nearly inseparable.” Andromeda explained, smiling a little when Phasma looked up at the pair.  
“You must be the new roommate.” The woman said, seeming interested in her. “Andromeda’s last roommate left at the end of the last semester, so we knew we’d be seeing someone new with her this go ‘round.”  
“I am, yeah.” She nodded, smiling at her. “I haven’t ever met a group like this.”  
Instantly, she felt like she sounded like an idiot. It came mostly from the way Phasma looked at Hux, with one of her eyebrows raised and a playful look in her eyes. The smaller of her girlfriends, who Hux had called Taka, gave Bennie a little smile.  
“Don’t be intimidated. They have their own little method of communicating with one another. They’ve known each other since they were little girls.”  
“Oh, okay.” Bennie nodded again, feeling a little better about that. She didn’t really know how to talk to them-- she didn’t want to make a fool of herself and end up outcast from the only group of people she had been able to meet so far. These girls all seemed so interesting-- and the fact that they had simply absorbed her into their group without even a second glance made her feel like maybe she would have a place to belong.  
The conversation expanded to the rest of the group, and soon, Bennie found herself laughing along with the jokes the other two girls were making. She felt fairly lucky to not be resigned to loneliness this early, though she really didn’t understand how she was going to deal with her interest in her ridiculously pretty roommate.  
It seemed that maybe boarding school would be more fun than she initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!


End file.
